RED THEAD OF FATE
by Gray Maka
Summary: It is a Toshiro x Gin story involving mpreg( also with other characters) . Toshiro has a one night stand with Gin after which he ends up pregnant and on the run from Seireitei. He finds help in Aizen and the arrancar . Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

RED THREAD OF FATE

Summary: This is going to be a Toshiro x Gin fanfic involving mpreg.

It is my first fanfic so please be kind, also English is not my native language. I will respect your opinions and try to improve myself. Have fun reading!

Chapter I: Prologue

He was jumping over the roofs and came across a beautiful view of Karakura Town. It was truly magnificent; one could see the whole town from the top of that hill.

The child prodigy decided this would definitely be a good hollow observation point. But it seemed like fate was making its way into his life, because right after he thought of Aizen, Gin and Tousen's betrayal his cellphone went off alerting him that a hollow appeared in the western side of the town . It was probably an were coming in town more often now. Hitsugaya decided he shoud check up the situation. It wasn't like Ichigo couldn't manage with this level of a hollow, but the problem was that Urahara messed with Kon and now Kurosaki couldn't go in soul reaper mode anymore. That's the main reason Matsumoto and him were sent to the real world .They were stuck protecting the town from hollows and other threats while urahara was working to fix Kon.

He easily found the adjuchas, because it was emiting crazy amounts of thing resembled a lizard, but it had fly like wings. Toshiro stepped out of his gigai and ordered it to go to a safe place and to announce Matsumoto that her captain is taking care of this nuisance. She would definitely love more to continue her shopping spree than to fight this creature. The hollow turned around to face Toshiro after sensing the massive amount of spiritual pressure the young captain released . With a course voice full of self-confidence the Adjuchas said: " Oh dear, what a surprise . If it isn't a captain of the Gotei Juusan."

Hitsugaya just resumed a glaring and the hollow continued not realizing Toshiro's anger levels were raising dangerously :" Now I will have the honour of fighting you and proving you are without any doubt just a child. I will easily defeat you."

"I honestly doubt that." Toshiro finally spoke in a voice so full of rage and venom that it was beyond scary seeing it came from an innocent looking elementay school kid." Don't you dare think I am weak just because I am trapped inside this body for an eternity. I am Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of the tenth division ."

Said captain attacked the hollow , but the adjuchas was expecting the attack. It easily deflected the sword slash that was aimed at his head and started shooting ceros at Toshiro, who flash stepped out of their way. It wasn't much of a fight , but Toshiro decided he shoud end it and released his shikai. The hollow was killed with a single strike from Hyorinmaru.

Then Toshiro went back into his gigai and called Matsumoto , who was on the other side of the city shopping with Inoue. Because he was concentrated on the phonecall he didn't notice the appearance of another hollow in his vicinity .He didn't notice it until it was to late. All he felt was pain in the back of his head than everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: The joys of a kidnapping

Summary: In this capter Gin will have his wicked way with Toshiro so this will be M rated. Read to find out more .

Oh ! And please review!

**Matsumoto POV **

I was worried for taicho 'cause his phonecall got interrupted midway and then his reiatsu just vanished. A person doesn't just disappear in thin air like that, something must have happened . I just reached the park and started my way down the many alleys to look for him , but a cracking noise made me stop. Looking at my feet I noticed a broken cellphone, and not just any phone but taicho's. That instant I knew something went terribly wrong. 'I guess giving the phone to the 12th division for analysis is a pretty good idea at this point. It may even help locate taicho.' My resolve strengthened and I jumped out of my gigai telling it to go to Urahara' s shop while I opened a Senkaimon and ran all the way through it to the 12th squad barracks.

**Normal POV **

Meanwhile in a different part of Karakura a certain white haired chibi captain was starting to wake up. Toshiro lazily opened an eye to check the situation he was in. Noticing he was in no immediate danger he sat up trying to figure out were he was .He froze when he realized he was wearing not his usual shinigami clothes but a dark blue yukata. Deciding he would worry about it later he started looking around . The room looked nice and cozy but impersonal giving him the idea it may be just a rented room at a hotel or an inn. Noticing the window he looked out and saw a traditional Japanese garden.' So it's an inn alright. But who brought me here?' His musing were interrupted by the sliding of the door and turning to see who it was made him freeze in shock.

"Ichimaru Gin?" he softly whispered in disbelief .

"Oh, ya awake. How nice." Gin spoke in his usual sing song voice with an ear to ear fox like smile .

"What do you want, traitor?"

"Oya, such hurtfull words I hear. Is this what I deserve for saving you?"

"Wha- What do you mean by that? You saved me? From what? I don't recall having asked for any saving to be done !"

"Eeh, did ya hit ya pretty lil'head that hard? Ya can't possibly not remember the hollow that was creeping up on ya while ya were talking on the phone. I was in the area and I saw wha' happened so I rescued ya and brought ya 'ere."

"Hmp, whatever ! You have my thanks for that, but I will no longer associate myself with traitors so I will take my leave now. As thanks I will not report this to Soul Society. Now, where is Hyorinmaru?"

"Well, well little Shiro-chan wants to flee from the big bad fox. Don't ya dare think it's gonna be tha' simple? Don't ya think I deserve something for saving ya'?"

"I just said I was not going to report this to the Soutaicho. "

"I don't care 'bout tha' . To me it doesn't matter what ya report or what Seireitei thinks of lil' old me . I'm a traitor and all , ya know?"

"Well I don't care what you want. That's all I'm going to offer you! Now tell me , where did you put Hyorinmaru?"

"Don't ya worry ya pretty lil' head over that . I hid him quite well ya kno'?"

"Then I will fight my way out of here!"

"I don't think so, Shiro-chan! Looks ya didn't realise your reiatsu is locked."

"wha-?" then Toshiro noticed a dull headache and a constricting collar on his started tugging at it but it only got tighter ."Get this thing off of me this instant! Don't you think that because I'm wearing this I'm completely useless! Give me Hyorinmaru and I will fight you!"

"Then by all means do. I'm looking forward to this kind of entertainment. By the way ya zanpaktou is under tha' bed."

By the time Toshiro lowered himself to grab his sword from under the bed Gin already pounced on him . He was pinned to the bed with the lean yet strong body of Ichimaru Gin sitting on top of him. If this wasn't already humiliating he didn't think what could be.

"Ichimaru stop the madness this instant. Get the collar off of me. I look ridiculous , like a pet of sorts."

"Na…I don't think I will. Ya look good like tha'. Just like a stray cat."

Gin stared lowering himself on Toshiro, while the younger tried in vain to get away, only managing to get himself further squished into the matress. Then the unexpected happened. Gin kissed was more of a one sided tongue wrestle than a kiss but it definitely had passion. After that kind of kiss it didn't take much for Toshiro to figure out Gin's intentions. A helping hand in that discovery came from the fact that Ichimaru was no longer just sitting on him but pinning his arms together above his head with a hand while the other was wandering under his yukata. Said clothing simply didn't care for his wellbeing and started to get undone. The kiss broke because of a loud moan from Toshiro who got his erection grabbed by Gin. The young captain found it harder and harder to stop moaning and gasping for air as Gin was either massageing and pumping his hard-on or grabbing his balls.

"Ah…aaah oh…Gin" . Toshiro couldn't belive this kind of sounds were coming out of his mouth . He sounded like the lowest kid of whore one could find.

"Eeh, sound like ya enjoying this, right Shiro-chan. Do ya need more?" teasingly asked Gin while starting to probe Toshiro's entrance with a finger.

"Yes…oh God yes…more Gin …more" begged Toshiro.

Toshiro was going mad. He absolutely loved the feeling of the probing finger at his puckered entrance, but he wanted, no needed something more , something larger, bigger than one finger. Even though he knew that continuing this would probably encriminate him for enemy fraternization, he didn't feel the need to care. He simply felt to wonderfull.

"Gin… aah Gin … I need you… I want your cock in me … NOW Gin!"

Ichimaru Gin didn't need to be told twice. Without lubricating them he shoved three fingeres in . Toshiro screamed at the subbed intrusion. It was both pain and pleasure and he continued moaning and gasping when the three fingers found his sweet spot and made a steady ritm of hitting it. As Gin took out his fingers, Toshiro mewled and whined but froze when he felt the blunt tip of something larger than three fingers at his entrance. Gin started pusing in and didn't stop until he was in up to the root of his cock. It was truly impressive Toshiro could take all off it in in one go. Gin was quite proud of his size . After Gin was completely in him, Toshiro couldn't stop the tears that were making their way down his flushed cheeks.

"Shush now…Shiro-chan , don't cry. It'll feel better soon."

"Then just move, dammit!"

Gin started moving in and out of Toshiro's tight hole and constantly hitting his prostate. Toshiro's moans were getting louder and louder as he was building up pleasure inside and was reaching his top it all of Gin started a vigourous handjob on Toshiro's cock. They were both moaning as they climbed higher on the cliff of pleasure and screamed when they shot off of it. They came at the same time , Gin filling Toshiro's insides with warm cum.

"You now , you could take it out now." Hitsugaya suggested with a tiny voice, barely audible.

"What, ya like in ya only when it's hard?"

Toshiro blushed at the indecent comment and covered his face with his hands. Gin pulled out and made his way to the bathroom , but hearing soft sobs made turn back to the bed and hold Toshiro.

"Shush now …What's gotten into ya now? Why cry all of a sudden?"

"What have I done? How could I have done this ? I betrayed all I hold dear because I let you have you're way with me. If this gets out I will be executed, but it's worth it. At least dying is better than a lifelong humiliation .God, I can't believe I slept with a traitor."

"Ma ma… Shiro-chan. Don't worry like tha'. It's gonna be alright. Ya'll see. Nothing bad's gonna happen if they don't find out so let's keep this meeting a secret. 'key?"

Toshiro started crying again and Gin continued to hold him and whisper comporting words . After an hour or so , the younger one was calm enough to get out of the bed and try to get dressed only to fall flat on his ass. The pain was endurable but Gin laughing at him wasn't so Toshiro eyes started to water again and he yelled out loud:" So what if I fell. My legs can't hold me up anymore." Seeing Toshiro yell at him while there were rivers of tears down his cheeks again was enough to snap Gin out of his laughing spree. He jumped out of bed and gathered the struggeling Toshiro in his arms and made his way to the bathroom were they spent the next hour cleaning up. Noticing Toshiro was practically asleep on his feet , Gin put him back in bed and after lying down himself covered both with a cozy and warm blanket. They fell asleep immediately.

**Matsumoto POV **

I was called in the Soutaicho's office. 'I wonder, is this about taicho's disappearance ? ' . Stepping in the office made everyone look at me weirdly, probably wondering why the hell am I here. The only vice-captains were Momo , Hisagi-san and Kira, but that made sense because their divisions didn't have captains. I was beginning to believe nobody was announced that Taicho is missing. My musings were interrupted by Soutaicho's arrival and the beginning of the meeting.

**Normal POV **

" This meeting main subject is the disappearance of Hitsugaya-taicho in the real world." The Soutaicho announced in a grave voice.

The captains expressions were mainly of shock and surprise, only Kenpachi and Byakuya were unfazed and Soi-fon was frowning.

"I will now give the word to Kurotsuchi-taicho "

"Of course, Yamamoto Soutaicho. I have analysed his cellphone and I can freely say that after he defeated the first hollow a second one was sneaking behind him. Normally this wouldn't stop Hitsugaya-taicho from killing it, but the problem occurred because he couldn't sense it.". Kurotsuchi stopped to see the reactions of his audience and to answer any possible questions.

"Why ddid you say he couldn't sense the hollow?" Ukitake finally voiced everyones question.

"That is because another reiatsu was bloking his senses. Something equally powerfull to Hitsugaya-taichi if not stronger. I can certainly say the second person destroyed the hollow just by approaching it."

"So it was someone of captain level . Any idea who?" asked Soi Fon

"I have an idea but you won't like it one bit!"

That got the attention of everyone in the room. Kurotsuchi-taicho stepped back and allowed Yamamoto Soutaicho to continue voicing his opinion.

"My belief is that Hitsugaya-taicho was either taken prisonier by Aizen or , unfortunately for us , willingly joined forces him. Every squad is to help either with the investigation or to help track down Hitsugaya-taicho" the Soutaicho ordered.

"Everyone is dismissed. Head out now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III : Suspicious departures

**Summary**: In this chapter Toshiro finds out he is pregnant, returns to Soul Society, but soon leaves everything behind as he starts a new life in Hueco Mundo with Gin. Please read to find out more!

**Normal POV**

Toshiro woke up with a huge yawn because the sun was shining right in his eyes. Appearently Gin was an early riser because he was already awake and studying Toshiro's face.

"Hey, sunshine! G' morning!" singsonged Gin. Afterwards he went into the kitchen and brought out a tray with food. 'Just how early did he wake up?' thought Toshiro.

"Want any?"

"You can cook? That's something I honestly never expected, especially coming from you, Gin."

After a quiet breakfast they decided a long talk was necessary. They were in a tight spot after all. Toshiro was fidgeting at the table during the whole breakfast but did not say a word about his concerns, while Gin was thinking of possible solutions to their problem.

"Shiro-chan…I'll let ya go back to Seireitei."

"But… how come?"

"If it makes ya happy to be with friends, then I guess I'll let ya go on ya merry way. I can't force ya to stay if ya don't wanna stay, I'm not tha' kinda person."

**Toshiro POV **

As good as this sounds I doubt he is really going to let me go like that. There is gotta be a catch, but the real problem is that I don't know what that catch is and if I ask I'm going to fall into his trap. Even so if I don't ask he will let me discover it the hard way and that may create new trouble for us, or maybe just me. Yeah, that's right , the trouble will be all mine, he is not that stupid as to put himself in trouble. Then I guess I'll risk going head first into a trap , but like the old saying goes no risk, no gain.

**Normal POV **

"What's the catch?"

"Well… let me think of it…ah! I know…Let's meet again sometime!"

"Eh…that's all. It's acceptable I guess. Fine! We will meet eachother again"

"So I got a date with Shiro-chan, don't I ?"

"You could call it that if you like" said Toshiro blushing "So when do we meet again?"

"Don't worry. I'll contact you."

With these last words their conversation ended and Gin hugged Toshiro as a goodbye. Eventhough Hitsugaya wanted their hug to last longer or hopefully to evolve into a cuddling and make out session on the couch he reasised he had to return to Seireitei because they were probably worried by now or worse, Matsumoto might have reported him missing. After leaving the inn Gin opened a Garganta towards Hueco Mundo and Toshiro flash stepped to Urahara Shoten.

The next day…

In Seireitei every shinigami that heard of Hitsugaya's little disappearing act was in front of the 10th squad barracks to see the missing captain, who was presumed kidnapped by Aizen and who made it back without a scratch. It was truly an interesting sight , with Matsumoto trying to hold the gates closed as shinigami of all ages threathened to spill inside the compound. To top it all of Hitsugaya himself was yelling at them to leave, because nobody informed him they were there to see him. The shinigami were looking at Toshiro like one would look at a circus attraction .

"Ano… taicho, what should we tell them? Where were you , by the way? I was worried sick because of you!"

Taking notice of the fact that Matsumoto was barely holding the gate closed , Tosiro used Hyorinmaru to froze shut the huge gate doors. That , in itself was a partially bad idea, because as soon as Rangiku saw herself free of holding the doors she rushed to her captain's side and hugged him so tight that he was suffocated by her breasts. 'These are not womanly assets, these are horrifying weapons of assasination' thought the young captain as he felt his air supply getting thiner and thiner.

"Release me this instant, Matsumoto. I am suffocating." Said Toshiro, but the words came out muffled. Fortunately for him, Matsumoto realized she was killing her captain and released him. He immediately started gulping air as much as he could.

"So taicho…what about the human world? What happened to you?"

"Yeah… it's good to see you to Matsumoto!"

…

"So you were knocked out by a hollow and only today did you woke up?" inquired Yamamoto-soutaicho.

Every captain and vice-captain knew Hitsugaya came in contact with Aizen or one of his followers , but chose not to mention this fact , trying to gauge Toshiro's reactions. To them it was obvious he was lying, and just by looking at Soutaicho they could understand his orders, eventhough they were not spoken because Hitsugaya was there. They had to keep an eye on him and to report everything he does 24/7 , lest he turns out to be a traitor like Aizen, Gin and Tousen. But Hitsugaya was not a fool. He knew such a lie would not be believed here in Soul Society, especially coming from a captain like him, one of the best fighters there were. It was impossible to have been simply knocked out by a mere hollow like that. He came to the conclusion that they were trying to convince him to belive that they belived his lie. 'They are definitely planning something and it's not going to be in my advantage.'

After the meeting ended everyone left with a dreadfull feeling in their chests, hoping for the young captain to be innocent and to not do something stupid that might incriminate him, only one person left smiling. It was the ever loyal dog of the Soutaicho, captain Soi Fon, who was in charge of spying on Toshiro. She was of couse hoping to prove him guilty of treason. She couldn't wait until she got her hands on proof, on any kind, that he was fraternizing with the enemy.

One month later…

For Toshiro this month was a living hell. Gin didn't contact him, all he did in the morning was to puke his stomach out, he kept fainting and having dizzy spells and there was a mountain of paperwork to do, because Matsumoto believed it was hightime she took a vacation to the hot springs in the real world with Kuchiki Rukia and Inoue Orihime. On top of all this he had the nagging feeling he was watched, it gave him the creeps and he could't relaxe even for one second. It was tiring only to think about it. At first he thought he was coming down with a disease of sorts, but the simptoms indicated something else. He did not know what, but he was terribly afraid.

A relief came in the form of a letter with the emblem of Hueco Mundo. Toshiro didn't believe he moved as fast in his entire life as he did now. He snatched the letter and hid it in his robe, lest someone sees it. That would make people ask questions he really did not need nor want to answer. Unfortunately for him, before he walked in his office, Soi Fon creeped about and saw the letter on the desk but did not have time to open it and read it because Toshiro returned. All she saw was the wax emblem of the traitors and that was enough to please her. The Soutaicho was starting to get annoyed for her lack of evidence gattered his past month, but the letter was definitely heaven sent. It was slowly killing her not to be able to go immediately and report this to the Soutaicho, but she decided that she would stick around until Toshiro opened the letter. Maybe she would find out more then and report it afterwards. Then the Soutaicho will definitely praise her and that made her giddy with happiness.

Hitsugaya went to his private chambers, then, when he thought he was alone, he opened the letter and began reading.

" My dear Shiro-chan,

I have been dying to see ya again, but Sousuke was a hissy prick and kept me really bussy aound Las Noches. But, thanks whatever gods there are, he finally gave me some free time this Saturday.

Let's meet in that same park he met eachother last time at midnight. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. But make sure you're not followed, that would create unwanted problems.

BYE BYE… with love, your fox,

PS: After reading this letter please burn it!"

Toshiro felt so happy that tears began to pour down his cheeks. He simply couldn't wait until Saturday. After he cried tears of happiness while cluching the letter tight to his chest, he did as he was told and burned the letter to a crisp. Hitsugaya threw the ashes into the night's cold breeze.

…3 days later

Hitsugaya dressed casually kept on walking the streets of Karakura town. It was late at night, not midnight yet, but close enough, so he started heading towards the meeting spot, the park. Toshiro did not notice the black shadow that was watching him from the top of a nearby building. Soi Fon was angry at her own mistake. She was seething at the fact that she didn't take the letter to the Soutaicho went it was in her hands, now the letter was gone and so was the proof of Toshiro fraternizing with the traitors.

At exactly midnight, Toshiro was sitting on a bench not far away from the place where he was attacked a month ago, when Gin appeared behind him. Gin thought it would be funny if he surprised Toushiro, so he wrapped his arm around the younger one from behind. This really surprised Toushiro, who jumped in response and managed to headbutt Gin's chin.

"I'm sorry for not contacting ya for a month but I don't think I deserved this." whined Gin while holding his sore chin.

"I'm so sorry, but you scared me, so it's partially your fault."

"Ma… ma…no problem Shiro-chan. By the way I wanted to discuss something important with you."

"Yeah…I also…wanted to tell you something important."

They started walking down the alleys in the park. Gin's silence left Toshiro wondering: ' Is he going to break up with me. Maybe it's to much of a hassle to keep this long distance relationship working. But if it's like that what will happen to me, now that I'm in this condition.' Toshiro's musings were interrupted when Gin suddenly turned around and hugged Toshiro.

"Ya know, Shiro-chan…I wanna ask ya something."

Toshiro never saw Gin so frustreated or at loss about what he was going to say. Gin kept mumbling incoherently , never letting go of Toshiro.

"Do…do ya wanna come with me?" Gin finaly asked opening his eyes and stunning Toshiro with their icey blue colour . Hitsugaya couldn't belive what he heard. 'Had Gin just proposed to go to Hueco Mundo with him.'

"I …well I" Toshiro kept mumbling and staggering over his words.

"Ya don't hafta answer me now, Shiro-chan".

"Yes, I do."

"Ya do what, Shiro-chan?" asked confused the fox faced shinigami.

"I'll come with you, Gin." Said Toshiro with such a serious face that Gin was left wondering if he was really hearing well. Only after a full minute did the affirmation register in Gin's brain and when it did he leaned in toward Toshiro and kissed him fully on the lips.

"When do ya wanna leave, Shiro-chan?"

"Tonight, 'cause I want to be with you forever."

They continued kissing and holding one another some time, afterwards they kept walking down the path. Toshiro enjoyed their relationship and was very happy that they could be together now, but the 'thing' he had to tell Gin was always on his mind, so he decided no better time than the present to tell his lover.

"Gin…I …I really wanted to tell you something. It's kinda… uhm… important."

"What is it, Shiro-chan?"

"Well you see, after that night *blush* … you know… when we did this and that *massive blush* … I started feeling sick."

"Are ya'right?"

"No… I'm fine, don't worry, it's just* starts crying* …. If I tell you will leave me behind… you'll get really mad at me."

"Eh, Shiro-chan , stop crying. No matter wha' it is I'm gonna stick 'round, 'key?"

"Gin, I'm pregnant." He just blurted out. The following silence was interrupted by a loud thud. Gin had fainted.

… a few minutes later

Gin was slowly starting to come to his senses. He opened his eye and looked around noticing Toshiro trying to drag his body to a nearby bench. The shock of the news was just to big. His Shiro-chan was pregnant. He was going to be a father. His joyfull thoughts were interrupted when he noticed how much effort put Toshiro in trying to lift his dead weight up on the bench. Deciding to not make the pregnant little one tire out, he got up on his feet by himself.

"Shiro-chan, ya didn't joke around before, did'ya?"

"Of course not. This is serious. I really am…" Toshiro was cut off mid sentence when Gin embraced him and started to frantically kiss him.

"I'm so happy, Shiro-chan, so very happy."

**Soi Fon POV **

I can't believe my eyes. He really is with the traitor, I mean just look at them hugging and kissing, that is just disgusting . I should announce my presence now. I caught them in the act, so they can not escape. They will be sentenced to death by Soutaicho-sama.

**Normal POV**

"Well then, this is were the entertainment ends." said Soi Fon appearing in front of the two hugging lovers.

"How dare you follow me. What are you doing here, Soi Fon- taicho?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Hitsugaya-taicho. Why are you fornicating with the traitor ? It seems the Soutaicho was right, you were a spy."

"What are you talking about ?… The Soutaicho said what about me?"

"Well then, I guess I will have to kill one of you and drag the other back to Soul Society for interrogation , possibly some torture as punishment and then execution on the Soukyoku Hill."

"No, ya won't" said Gin angrily, grabbing his zanpaktou in one hand and hoisting Toshiro on his shoulder with the other. ' How dare they threaten Toshiro and our unborn child.'

"Oy… put me down…Gin, what are you doing?"

"Don't struggle, Shiro-chan. We wouldn't wanna get you or the baby hurt, now would we ?"

Toshiro blushed a brilliant red, but ceased his struggles. Meanwhile Gin was fighting just as slyly as his nickname was .(*fox*) He launched an attack towards Soi Fon ,who prepared to counter, then stopped midway, shunpoed to the side an attacked from there. Soi Fon was getting tired and pissed off rapidly from all the jumping around Gin did. She saw an opening and went for it, but fell into a trap. Gin managed to catch her and put a reiatsu blocking device on her. The fight ended immediately.

"You coward! You are going to run back to Aizen, your master? At least stay and end the fight. At least let me kill you!" she started yelling angrily at Gin.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." responded Gin, while putting Toshiro down and gripping his tiny hand into his larger one.

"Come on now, Shiro-chan, to your new home." said Gin after he opened a Garganta and helped Toshiro jump through it.

They left behind a seething Soi Fon . 'They might have escaped, their meeting was caught on 5 different cameras I set around the park. Good thing I thought of preparing ahead.' She started snickering by herself, but quicly stopped when she realizes she had her reiatsu blocked so she couldn't shunpo . She had to climb manually three trees that had cameras in them, then walk up 12 stories to the top of the buildings she put the rest of the cameras on. Afterward she had to walk all the way to Urahara Shoten , whick was a good 7 kilometres away ( on the other side of Karakura).

Author's note: So what's your opinion of this chapter? Too long? Naa, maybe to short?

At first I thought to make a simple Toshiro x Gin mpreg fic, but then the little light bulb above my head suddenly lit up and I thought , why not made surprise pairings with mpreg? Yeah, the surprise pairings will start appearing from the next chapter onwards, so please continue reading.

PS: Please review as well!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**: Unexpected friends in strange lands

Summary: In this chapter Toshiro decides he wants to explore the palace, but he encounters unexpected trouble and makes his first friend over there. Read to find out more!

After stepping out of the Garganta, Toshiro was amazed by how big Aizen's palace was. And what a weird lack of colour it had, everything was white. Looking outside from a high window pane he saw that the rest of this world looked just as monochrome as the palace of Las Noches. The never ending sand dunes were white with some dried up, dead looking trees here and there and a starless pitch black sky. The only thing that offered some light was the huge silvery moon that hanged above the palace, like an omen of misfortune for its inhabitants. The small silver haired ex-captain looked around amazed by how fast Aizen managed to build such an empire, not even six months having gone past since his betrayal and his abandonment of Soul Society's principals . Toshiro tried to remember the number of corridors Gin led him thru and the number of turns they took, but it was in vain. Everything around him was white, with no decorations whatsoever and no marks, so it was truly hopeless. He only hoped to not be let to wander by himself lest he might get lost, okay, make that a hundred percent chance he will get lost in the hallways. Toshiro realized they stopped in front on a white door, that he assumed was Gin's private chamber.

"I'll go and get ya some proper clothes. Just stay put, 'kay ?"

Toshiro nodded, watching Gin leave the room, then getting up from the bed and looking around. The room was simple but warm and cozy, Gin's smell sticking to everything. Toshiro noticed two framed photos and wandered there. He saw that one of them was of a young Gin smiling up to the photographer with a smirking Aizen in the backround, and the second one was of a teenage looking Gin who was being squashed by a younger version of Matsumoto's breasts. They were both grinning happily to the camera. Toshiro took the photo of the child like Gin, after placing the other one back to its rightfull place and headed to an armchair that was facing the fireplace. The warmth sweeping from the fire was enough to make him fall asleep while holding to his chest the picture of the smiling Gin . Twenty minutes later, when Gin returned with clothes just as white as everything else in Las Noches, he found a curled up Toshiro sleeping on the armchair.

"Dear, dear, he really looks like a kitten, especially curled up like tha'."

As much as Gin wanted to keep looking at the cute faces Toshiro was making, he realized they were expected at a meeting so they should hurry up, lest they annoy Aizen. Shaking lightly his shoulder, Gin managed to get Toshiro woken up enough to get changed and ready to go to meet the Espada. Toshiro let Gin lead the way through the incredibly difficult to navigate corridors, but upon arrinving to their destination was to embarrassed to enter the throne room. With a few whispered encouragements and promises of rewards later, Gin managed to get Toshiro to stop blushing and to be presentable enough to please lord Aizen. They entered the huge room and Toshiro immediately noticed ten human like hollows that were either scowling at him or looking completely bored and uncaring of his presence there. Only after Aizen began speaking did the young ex-captain notice him. He was sitting on a simple looking throne, perched so high above the others, that one had to cranck his neck to be able to look him in the face.

"Why… hello Hitsugaya-kun. Nice to have you here among us today. Espada …please introduce yourselves to our guest. He shall remain here as a friend, an ally if you like, NOT a prisonier. Understand ?" spoke Aizen while getting up from his throne and decending among the rest of them. With the last question addressed to his Espada he made sure they understood they were not allowed to harm Toshiro in any way. And even if they harbored ill intentions towards the small white haired child, none was stupid enough to try and defy Aizen.

**Toshiro POV **

I guess Aizen does have a huge ego and an equally huge god complex, but his words are keeping me safe in here so I won't complain. I should be attentive though, the Espada are going to introduce themselves. I wonder which one is shinigami friendly, probably none, knowing their repulsive nature. Oh well, one can only hope. Ah! They started talking. So this bulky, huge guy's the first. I wonder how the ranking goes.

"I am Yammi Llargo, the tenth Espada."

Okay, I guess I could get used to his presence, him being the same size as Zaraki. Thank god the temper's not the same. I couldn't stand another fighting maniac. And the next who gets up makes me have a double take. What the heck is that thing ? Two floating heads in a jar?

"I am called Aaroniero Arruruerie, the ninth Espada."

Yeah, that freaked me out alright, but I did not let it show on my face. Showing surprise from something like that is definitely a weakness. I have seen more weird ones in my lifetime, take Kurotsuchi for exemple. The next one that gets up from his seat at the table gives me a single impression. He is completely and utterly mad.

"I am Szayelaporro Granz, the eight Espada."

And beside being mad and utterly pink, this guy leaves me the impression of another Ayasegawa. Heaven forsake, the man was enough of a pain in the ass when visiting the 10th division office, or rather my vice-captain. Wonder how she's coping now that I'm gone ? Hopefully she won't take as bad as when Gin left. Oh well, what's done is done ! I better pay attention, the next one's talking.

" The name is Zommari Rureaux. I am the seventh Espada."

Okay, so another guy I have nothing in common with. Probably, I'll never talk to this person, but the next one is looking rather interesting. He does remind me of Kurosaki, maybe it's the excentric hair colour.

"I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the sixth Espada. Ya better remember tha' name, squirt !"

All right, this guy's already annoying. Is there not even a single one that's normal in the head around here. Just take the next guy as an exemple, with that shit eating grin on his face, he looks like he's ready to rip everybody to shreads, then eat them, then bath in their blood. He looks utterly maniacal.

"The name's Nnoitra Gilga. I'm the fifth Espada."

Right, one weirdo after the other. This one looks like an escapee from an asylum, and lookie the next is an emo, depressed, probably suicidal guy.

"I am the fourth Espada. I go by the name of Ulquiorra Cifer."

Emo alright, but looks calm enough to have a conversation with, without being concerned he might flip and slit your throat all of a sudden. And alas, finally a woman.

"My name is Tier Harribel and I am the third Espada."

These next two guys don't really look like much. On old man and a guy that sleeping with his forehead on the table. Doesn't he have any kind of manners ?

" You may refer about me as the mighty king of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Louisenbairn. I am the second Espada."

So… another one with a god complex. Good, maybe now Aizen doesn't feel so alone and misunderstood. Why the heck is it so silent? What happened to the next guy? Oh! So the snores were from him. He didn't wake up yet to introduce himself, and I could see Aizen's right eyebrow was ticking in annoyance. Luckly for him, Harribel decided to have mercy on him, before Aizen gets truly pissed of. She smacked him in the head so hard that he smashed through the table all the way to the stone floor. Ouch, that must have hurt. If he is unaffected by it, he must either get smacked around a lot, or have a really thick skull. And alas, he gets up like nothing happened at all.

"So it's my time to introduce myself. Hy, little one, I'm the first Espada, Coyote Starrk," he said while yawning.

All right, glad that the introductions are over now. I know it would be hopeless to try befriending Aaroniero, Zommari or Baraggan, and the Nnoitra, Grimmjow combination looks deadly at best. Yammi and Szayel don't look like much, so that leaves me with two not really talkative persons such as Ulquiorra and Harribel and a lazy ass as Starrk.

**Normal POV **

"They are a pretty funny bunch."

"Sure they are. Wait a few days and you'll see there's always something going on 'round here. By the way, tomorrow I'll take ya to the doctor." assured him Gin.

"What doctor ?"

"Ya just met him. The pink one's the doctor, granted a really creepy one, but at least he's a damn good doctor. I'll ask him to have a check-up on ya and the lil' one."

"Ano sa… Gin…I'm so happy to be here. I was really worried that Soul Society will find out about the baby before you could do anything and that they would harm him. I don't care about myself that much, but the child's health and safety are the most important."

"Don't talk like that, Shiro-chan. You are just as important as the kid." said Gin while putting his hands on Toshiro's belly. "I can't believe it's my child growing in there."

Afterwards Gin held Toshiro in his arms, before kissing him . They embraced eachother a few more minutes, then headed back to Gin's room. Seeing Toshiro practically asleep on his feet made Gin sweep him up in his arm, bridal style and gently lower him on to the bed. Toshiro was asleep the instant his head hit the pillow. Gin snuggeled in next to him and they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

…Meanwhile in Seireitei

As soon as Soi Fon managed to get back to Urahara Shoten and get the crazy shop owner to get rid of the reiatsu sealing collar on her, she ran through the Senkaimon all the way to the Soutaicho's office, where she asked for an urgent captain and vice-captain meeting. Eventhough it was not morning yet the captains responded quick and in less than half an hour everyone was gathered in the great hall. Soi Fon looked smug as she informed them that Hitsugaya-taicho betrayed them by joining Aizen's army. The rest of the captains and vice-captains would not believe something as outrageous as that has happened, but Soi Fon showed them the footage her cameras recorded. They could clearly see Toshiro meet up with Gin, talk for a short while then fight Soi Fon herself. Granted they could not hear what was spoken between the two of them, but seeing Toshiro willingly step through the Garganta was proof enough. The meeting ended and everyone left the room in complete silence.

…A week later in Las Noches

Boring, utterly boring was the only way Toshiro could describe this past week. He only left Gin's room for his appointments with Szayel. Gin came each and every time, probably because the crazy pink haired scientist would use any given opportunity to mess with Toshiro. In that particular aspect he was no better that Mayuri. Gin had work to do around the palace all day long, so Toshiro was bored out of his mind after a full week of being shut in the room. He had had enough, today he decided he would go exploring Las Noches. Toshiro left the room and started heading down the hallway. After ten minutes of seeing nothing but white walls he came across what presumably was the kitchen. It's true that odd noises originated from there but Toshiro assumed they must be from the servant hollows. Big mistake! The door was opened and closed back just as fast, but it was not enough to erase the image that was now burned into Toshiro's retina. He backed away slowly from the accursed door then ran away a full speed. 'It's good the two of them were too engrossed in eachother to really notice me.' he though as he came to a halt. The sight of Ulquiorra bent, facing the wall and supporting himself on his arms while Grimmjow kept pounding into him will not erase itself from his brain. Only after calming down and regaining his breath did the young ex-captain realize he was completely lost. He had sprinted down the hallway, away from the kitchen, but failed to remember what turns he made and how many. Toshiro started walking down the corridor when he felt another reiatsu signature. It did not take much to find said person, seeing that he was lying sprawled across the floor sleeping. Toshiro hoped Starrk would help him find his way back, feeling that the Espada was kind tempered, so he tried waking him up. Shaking him apparently did not work, so Toshiro yelled out loud enough to be heard from the opposite side of the castle:

"Starrk-san, Harribel-san wishes to speak with you."

Apparently yelling out the name Harribel, was an instant wake up call for Stark, who sprang up and started looking around, slightly afraid of the rather scary female Espada. Not seeing the afore mentioned woman, slightly confused Starrk, who looked down at the big doe eyed kid that yelled at him.

"Why the hell did ya wake me up ?" growled out Starrk.

"You were sleeping on the floor and I did not want you to catch a cold. Also I wanted to ask you a question."

"Thanks, kid. But before that, where the hell are we ?"asked Starrk, amazed by the kid's sincerity and good will and started looking around, then at Toshiro who was rapidly starting to lose the pissed off look and was getting teary eyed. Slightly panicking at the sight of the almost crying child, Starrk asked Toshiro what was wrong.

"It's just that…I wanted to ask you the same question. I'm utterly lost."

"Oi …oi…oi. That means we're lost together, so stop crying, alright ? We'll just go down the hallway and find a hollow that will tell us in which part of the castle we are."

"Will a hollow just tell you. They are rather mean, so they will probably lie to us."

"Ouch, that hurt. I'm a hollow, kiddo, better remember that. And don't worry, no hollow will dare lie to me. I'm to scary for them to have the guts to do that."

"No, you're not scary. I met a lot of frightening persons before, but you are definitely not a scary person. You are rather calm, Starrk-san, so I quite like being in your presence."

"Wao… that's the first time a person said that to me, well except Lilynette. Most of them just ran away when they see me."

Their conversation continued as they walked down the many corridors, but unfortunately for them Starrk unknowingly led them back to the kitchen. As soon as Toshiro saw that particular door, he refused to walk any further and kept begging Starrk to not enter the kitchen.

"Starrk-san please, just listen to me. I'm trying to save your sanity, please don't go in there."

"Kiddo, I've seen a lot in my lifetime, nothing is going to surprise me anymore. Oh and I don't think anyone in this place as a single shred of sanity left in him."

Starrk entered the kitchen, but not a full second went by before he sonidoed out of there, wide eyed and mumbling incoherently.

"Well, I might say that all the blood and gore in the world would not have made me prepared enough to see that. I mean, what the hell? The fourth submitting like that to the sixth. That was one hell of a nasty surprise. I knew Gilga was screwing pinky, but this is just too much. And it's not even springtime, the mating season yet."

"Do not say I did not warn you. You simply chose to not listen to me."

"Yeah…I'll make sure to listen to you the next time. But hell, those two usually act around one another like a cat and a dog. That's the amount of love they usually display ."

"Actually I was scared those two might have seen me enter the kitchen, then come after me, but I guess they were too busy with one another."

"Sorry ya had to see that. It can be pretty traumatizing for a kid, hope you will not be scarred for life."

"Okay, this is starting to piss me off. Stop calling me a kid, I'm over 200 years old and I was a captain in Seireitei's thirteen squards. And most certainly I'm no blushing virgin. Got it ?"

"Cristal clear… still weird, but cristal clear" assured him Starrk, who was starting to look confused as to why they stopped in front on Gin's door "Why are we here ?"

"I live here, I'm sharing the room with Gin."

"Oh …I guess that makes sense. Still a little odd, but it makes sense."

"What is odd about me living with Gin ?"

"No not that…it's just that I never saw Ichimaru as a parent figure. Guess nobody really did ?"

"Eeh… you know about that ?"

"Honestly it would be weird if nobody realized. I mean you both have the same silver hair, eventhough your characters differ a lot, you ought to be father and son, right ?"

Toshiro was looking confused at first, then started laughing hysterically , until his legs gave out and he was almost rolling around on the floor. Starrk was looking at him funnily not knowing what to think about the sudden laughing spree. Only after a 5 minute full blown laughter did Toshiro calm down enough to continue the conversation and assure Starrk that him and Gin were most definitely not blood related:

"I honestly thought you knew about the other thing concerning parenthood. That's why I panicked when you said Gin was not a good fatherly figure. Actually you're wrong about that, Gin is very caring and attentive at everything that concerns his child. Though it is not me that is that child, rather I'm the one carrying it. I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, Gin's lover and the one pregnant with Gin's child."

"Wha… you…who…you? Aren't you male though ? How is it possible ?" asked a shell shocked Starrk.

"Well Szayel-san said all males that have high amounts of reiatsu can get pregnant, them being either shinigami or hollows. That is why he is very carefull when he copulates with Nnoitra-san."

"Oh… I get it now." Starrk was still looking a bit shaken from the discovery so Toshiro invited him in to a cup of tea. He convinced the Espada he looked like he definitely needed it. They were both convinced this would become a great friendship.

…somewhere in Las Noches

"Sousuke dear, things are not looking pretty over here. After the sudden leave of Hitsugaya-taicho the whole Seireitei is in an uproar. But I heard interesting information. Apparently Matsumoto was convinced her captain was kidnapped and asked some people to form an attack group and storm your palace to rescue him. Imagine just how idiotic and not beautiful they are."

"Then my dear, make everything we planned fall into place. Join that group, come all the way here and let us show them just how utterly wrong they are."

" Sure, Sousuke dear. Our plan is the most beautifull after all. I can't wait to see their faces when they will find out there are more traitors than they thought. Oh well, I'll call if they are any changes in the situation over here, so until then, bye bye."

"Just make sure you are not caught, my love. And bye, until next time."

Okay, so how did you like this chapter ? Anyone wondering about who the mystery person/spy/lover talking to Aizen is ? Or did you figure it out already ? The answer may or may not be in the next chapter, but please continue reading. See you next chapter !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: A dangerous intermission

Summary: This chapter is just a sort of filler. It's got some action and violence scenes, but not much really. Oh ! and the Espada find out about the pregnancy and the shinigami are preparing for an attack on Las Noches. Or are they really ?

**Normal POV**

A week, that is the amount of time that passed since Toshiro and Starrk became acquainted and ultimately became friends. The past week was full of fun, Starrk visited each and every day, they talked about everything and nothing for hours on end, but Toshiro's morning sickness but a damp on the fun. It's gotten worse and worse over time, instead of getting better. Toshiro was starting to think something was not alright, because he was in his third month of pregnancy and looked as he was in the middle of the sixth, but felt as if he was relapsing in the first month with the horrible morning sickness and dizzy spells. In conclusion, a scared Toshiro was preparing to head to Szayel's laboratory for an urgent check-up. Toshiro never told Gin he felt more and more sick as to not make him worried. It worked apparently. Gin did not suspect a thing.

Just as Toshiro was preparing to leave, the door to the room burst open and Grimmjow run in yelling like demented with a scary looking Ulquiorra following hot on his heels.

"Ya bitch…it took me a full week to find out who the hell walked in on me and Ulquiorra in the kitchen. It was you, wasn't it, ya lil' sewer rat ?" yelled Grimmjow while picking up Toshiro and throwing him into the wall and pinning him there with a foot to his chest. Toshiro was struggling to escape knowing that not only his fate relied on how quickly he ran away but also the fate of his child. Toshiro yelled hoping somebody was going to hear him, but to no avail, it only infuriated Grimmjow. He started kicking the young one while the white haired child wrapped his arms around his middle to protect the life growing in there. Grimmjow was getting more and more pissed off at this kid who had the guts to avoid him like the plague, especially after witnessing the 'event' in the kitchen last week. He lifted Toshiro by the neck and started chocking him. Ulquiorra was getting annoyed by the fact that the little sewer trash was not eradicated yet so he acted by releasing his reiatsu and suffocating Toshiro with it. The young ex-captain was lucky he felt some reiatsu even stronger that this so he could withstand it somehow, but he was afraid for his baby.

"You trash shall not speak of that day's event ever again. You will die here, like the pitiful trash you are."

"Just kill him already. He does not deserve any mercy, lest he tells other people about our little fucking arrangement."

Ulquiorra unsheathed his sword and brought it to the young child's neck. Toshiro was struggling like crazy and the moment he felt the tip of the sword pierce through the frail skin of his neck he knew he had to do something. He could not fight, because as a spiritual being that was carrying a child he could not use reiatsu because the child's body absorbed it to help him take form.

As blood was starting to spew from the little cut in his neck, Toshiro started shouting for help and begging and pleading his tormentors to stop. Lady luck was on his side because Starrk arrived and held back Ulquiorra's sword with his bare hand. The look on his face was changed, as well as his normal demeanor. From the kind hearted and lazy assed guy he usually was he turned into a beast, hungry for blood. The crazed look in his eyes was proof enough that he meant business and the two lower seated Espadas knew better than to mess with the Primera when he was out looking for fights. The man did not have the title of strongest just because he lazed around the palace, he was a true monster when angered. And currently all of his anger was concentrated on the two fools who dared threaten his new friend, the friend which he swore to protect should Gin not be able to.

"I do not see a reason why you would protect the trash. Step aside, Primera and let me deal with him." protested Ulquiorra tugging to free his arm from the vice grip Starrk had on his sword. It was to no avail, it only fueled Starrk's anger.

By now every Espada was gathered and watching the confrontation like the best entertainment show they ever had. It was rare for even the most foolish of the fools to pick a first or provoke Starrk. It was common knowledge that nobody could win against the Primera Espada. They even started making bets on who gets killed first: Grimmjow or Ulquiorra. Stark had had enough of the foolishness so he pushed Ulquiorra back and while he stumbled into the opposite wall, he punched Grimmjow and instantly knocked him out. He grabbed Toshiro who was falling to the ground as his knees gave out and was just as surprised as the others when Szayel out of all people took the young white haired kid in his arms and settled him onto the bed. As the pink Espada started bandaging his neck, Toshiro watched as Starrk and Ulquiorra started circling each other, they were both out for blood. Any possible outcome of the fight was unknown because Aizen himself stepped between them as Gin rushed past and started inspecting Toshiro for any possible injuries. Noticing bruises and a bandage around his lover's neck was more than enough to piss him off. He knew Starrk was just trying to protect Toshiro, because the younger one kept telling him this past week just how friendly and nice the Primera was. Aizen was scowling at both of the Espada and eyeing warily the sprawled shape of Grimmjow on the ground, but noticing the thanks full gaze of Gin towards Starrk he concluded that the one's responsible for the attack were the fourth and the sixth Espada.

"Why have you decided to act against our guest ?" asked Aizen turning towards Ulquiorra.

"Because he wanted to keep secret the little agreement he had with Grimmjow. For your information, Ulquiorra I was there with Toshiro in the kitchen last week, so I know as well."

"What agreement ?" asked Aizen looking at Ulquiorra who abandoned his usual emotionless look and was now deeply scowling.

"The fourth is submitting, sexually speaking, to the sixth, Lord Aizen."

The collective gasp was not enough to show everyone's surprise, but was replaced immediately by a worried look as Toshiro began to gasp for air and ultimately faint in Gin's arms. Starrk abandoned his position against Ulquiorra and ran to see what's wrong with his new friend. He was worried sick, if not a little frightened because he did not want to lose Toshiro just like he lost everyone he ended up caring about. Szayel rushed to check the vital signs but concluded for everyone to hear that the young child fainted because of stress from the beating he took today and the fact he kept complaining about being sick for the past couple of days. At this Gin looked surprised and asked about the sickness.

"Don't worry, it's just the morning sickness. It's affecting him more because of the children."

"Children, what children? Wasn't it child, as in singular ?" asked a freaked out Gin, while Starrk was also staring wide eyed.

"Your lover is having twins." stated Szayel in a monotone voice, while more gasps of surprise erupted from the crowd watching. Some were surprised, others freaked out and the rest plainly confused. Such was the case of Nnoitra, who until now was enjoying the drama like free show he was offered:

"What the hell do ya mean ? Is the fox's kid with kids ? 'cause that is just freaking wrong, man ?"

"Nnoitra, you idiot, learn the situation before you speak. Toshiro-kun is not Gin's child. He is his lover, who in a few more months will give birth to Gin's children." assured him Starrk smirking.

"Oh. But wasn't he a guy or something ?"

"All spiritual beings can carry children. The gender doesn't matter, only the strength of the parents' reiatsu." explained Szayel at a gapping Nnoitra who started looking more and more scared.

"Szayel, you're not… are ya ? I don't want no kids ?"

"Calm down, idiot. I took precausion measures."

The confrontation that made everyone's day was ended and Aizen took Grimmjow and Ulquiorra away for punishment, while assuring the remaining Espada that they will suffer if they cause any more trouble for the young pregnant shinigami. Szayel left some morning sickness pills to Gin for Toshiro to take and assured the older man that his lover needed rest, lots of it. Gin thanked Starrk for saving Toshiro and continued watching Toshiro as he slept hours after the wolf Espada left.

…Meanwhile in the human world

Urahara Shoten was definitely not a place for a large number of people to gather. The small rooms looked absolutely claustrophobic as they were full with shinigami gathered there to form a rescue party for Hitsugaya. The people's names ranged from captains such as Urahara himself, Byakuya, Zaraki, Ukitake and Kyoraku and lieutenants as Renji, Yachiru grinning on Kenpachi's shoulder, Matsumoto, Kira, Hisagi-san, Ikkaku to unseated officers and unranked people such as Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Chad and Yumichika-san. They were having a meeting in which they were supposed to discuss the battle plans for the next day's attack, but all they did was argue with one another. Apparently they were not going to 'rescue' Toshiro anytime soon, or were they ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: Traitorous truth **

_Summary_: _In this chapter the shinigami will attack Las Noches in a desperate attempt to rescue Toshiro. Oh ! Aizen's spy/ lover will also be revealed in this chapter. What_ _will happen when the Espada and the shinigami clash ? Well, read to find out._

**Normal POV**

After numerous attempts of opening a fully functional Garganta towards the palace of Las Noches, the shinigami were exhausted but their spirit and their hope to rescue Hitsugaya never dwindled. They were even more anxious to head out in the desert world of Hueco Mundo. A month went by without them managing to do much, but hopefully this version of the gate that Urahara built was operational and they could go and get Toshiro. All their attempts seemed to end up in disaster, most of them blowing up the moment the Garganta opened. Urahara seemed abstracted in thoughts, which he won't share with the rest of them. Most of the officers believed that he was concerned and confused by the fact that all of his experiments lately seemed to fail, but the crazy shop owner had other concerns. Such as the worrying thoughts that there might be an agent of Sousuke's infiltrated in their little group. He voiced his opinion only to Tessai and Yoruichi, but was met with distrustful gazes. Their group was formed only by people who knew one another, so a spy infiltrating was impossible, but Urahara found evidence of a reiatsu time bomb put on his latest attempt of a Garganta gate. He was getting suspicious of everyone, since they knew each other so well, that meant the traitor was amongst them for a long time.

A month went by as well for Toshiro who was now entering his fifth month of pregnancy. He had no more problems from the Espada, but Nnoitra seemed to come a lot lately to ask him weird questions about pregnancy. Toshiro figured the spoon like Espada might have denied any wish to have children with Szayel to the rest of the public around ( that being the rest of the Espada) but considering the fact that he was researching everything he could on spiritual pregnancy meant that he had something planned in the future. Maybe he wanted to convince Szayel to have a child by knowing everything about kids. That way he would definitely make a good and supportive partner and a damn nice parent, as crazy as it seemed. Nnoitra as a father, well that was an image Toshiro really wanted to see.

The white haired ex-captain had made an enemy, and said enemy was his own wardrobe. Nothing in the blasted thing could fit him more than two weeks at most, so he kept complaining to Gin that he felt huge and that he looked horribly fat and large. Gin kept assuring him that it was just his imagination and that in reality he looked absolutely stunning. His belly was huge because he was with twins, but Gin loved looking at him while he wobbled like a penguin. It made him proud that he would become a father in just a few months. Toshiro had to go to check-ups more and more often now, but that was not a problem, because Starrk had taken to be his full time bodyguard of sorts. He even brought Lilynette with him, who was acting like a second Momo of sorts, of course a more energic and rude one, but still a good friend and companion. It was during one of these visits to Szayel's laboratory that the alarm system of the palace started ringing like mad announcing the arrival of the shinigami. Toshiro had not been warned that his friends from Soul Society were planning an attack even though Aizen knew from his spy. Gin did not want Toshiro to worry unnecessarily, because stress might affect him worse now that he was advancing in his pregnancy. So the shrill ringing of the alarms scared Toshiro, who did not understand what was wrong and why the Espada were running down the hallways like the devil was chasing them.

"Starrk, what is going on ?"

"I'm very sorry to inform you, but the shinigami are attacking the fortress. They wish to rescue you, I think ?"

"Why ? I don't need rescuing, nobody's harming me here."

"They do not seem to understand that. They believe you were abducted and brought here to be kept prisoner. I believe they do not know of your condition nor of your relationship with Gin-sama."

"They need to be stopped. This is madness, they can't just waltz in here and demand me. I will talk to them myself. Does Aizen know of this ?"

"Yes he does, his hidden agent informed him of the upcoming attack. But I will not allow you to go to the battlefield, it's too dangerous, Gin would kill me if something happened to you or the children."

"I don't care what Gin wants. It is irrelevant in this situation. The shinigami are here for me, but I will let them know they cannot have me, for I will not leave this place. Las Noches has become my home, I have found friends here and people who accept me and do not despise my children's heritage."

"Then why not tell them this yourself ?" asked Aizen who appeared from the shadows of the narrow hallway. "I see no problem if you go and convince them to peacefully retreat. I shall come as well, I have an agent to recover from behind enemy lines. He is quite important to me, you see ? I could not let anything to happen to him." continued speaking Aizen as he approached them, then continued down the hallway towards the palace exit, or rather entrance, however you wish to see it.

"This agent you talked about…is he the same one that informed you of the upcoming attack ?" asked Toshiro following behind Aizen with Starrk and Lilynette hot on his heels.

"Why yes he is. He infiltrated the rescue squad and managed to arrive all the way here. It is a good opportunity to get him out of the danger zone, because I will need him soon enough on the battlefield here, not with the shinigami. He helped me for centuries now, he is very close to my heart, don't look at me like that, even a person as cold as me has a heart deep down."

With those words they arrived on the battlefield and Aizen casted an illusion around Toshiro, for his own protection, making him seem as he was not pregnant. They wouldn't want the shinigami to attack out of disgust or something. The view was incredible, all of the Espada were out fighting to protect him, even Ulquiorra and Grimmjow , but the shinigami were not backing down either. The captains were fighting against the top 5 Espada, they seemed fine except some minor cuts and bruises , Rukia and the humans were fighting against Szayel and Aaroniero and Ichigo, together with the remaining officers were fighting Gin, Tousen and the remaining hollows and Espada. The ones not doing alright were Kira fukutaicho; Matsumoto; Rukia, who was injured pretty badly and from the opposite camp Aaroniero seemed mostly dead on his feet, Szayel was injured by the quincy's arrows and Barragan wasn't able to handle the combined strength of Ukitake and Kyoraku. Nnoitra was looking like he wanted to kill Ishida then pull out his insides for harming his lover, Grimmjow was not far from actually doing it, when he noticed Ulquiorra holding his mangled arm. It was understandable because the fourth Espada was fighting Zaraki by himself and that in Toshiro's mind equals suicide. Luckily, Aizen's arrival on the front lines made the shinigami more concerned , so they regrouped fast and formed a tight rally looking ready to pounce on the hollows and kill them all.

"Why have you all done the stupid action of coming all the way here ? Do you want to get killed that badly ?" asked Aizen while showing them that all knowing smirk of his. It definitely proved that he had planned something before.

"We came here to rescue Toshiro." yelled out Ichigo, while the others shouted in approval.

"And what made you think I need saving ?"asked Toshiro

"Of course you need. You are a prisoner here, are you not ?"asked a confused Matsumoto after seeing her captain appearing before them with no restraints on whatsoever.

"I am not a prisoner. I joined Aizen by my free will. Now that being said, I ask of you to leave and never come back. I have a very nice life here and currently the ones that are trying to destroy said life are you, shinigami. You are hurting friends of mine, so I ask you again, please stop this foolish course of action and take your leave from this world." begged them Toshiro.

"No. It is impossible. The Toshiro we know would not consider this monsters as friends. You are being controlled, manipulated by Aizen. We will bring you back with us and fix your mind. You will be normal again soon, so don't worry and just let us kill them, okay ?"

"It is useless. They do not seem to understand. That being said, Aizen please send them back, but don't kill them, please."

"That is exactly what I plan on doing, but first I plan on getting something of mine back from them. I believe you know what I am talking about."

The shinigami were looking confused and horrified at Toshiro's words. They were wondering why did he not want to come back, what did Aizen had to offer to him to stay here. But they were confused by Aizen's actions as well. He walked towards them with no fear of being attacked. It was as if he knew or felt that they were too scared to act against him . When he arrived at the cluster of shinigami he simply extended his hand and spoke:

"Now then, I believe it's high time for you to leave your post amongst these fools and join me. I kept your spot as my right hand man free, so when the time came you had a place to return to, my love."

The shinigami all began yelling at him and at each other, they were utterly confused. Who was he addressing to ? Were Urahara's suspicions actually true ? He told them right before they departed to this world that he believed somebody sabotaged his experiments and delayed them for a month. So this spy was in their group. They began looking around suspicious of everyone and pointing their swords at one another. Some believed that the spy was actually an impostor who was wearing a mask and just impersonating said shinigami. But who was the traitor ?

Meanwhile the Espada were looking at the scene also confused, but very curious and interested in what was going to happen next. They knew there was a spy, because Aizen told them so, but they did not knew his identity. Heck, probably only Gin knew that man's name and the fact that he was Aizen's secret lover for a few centuries now. Toshiro and Starrk realized that the spy was someone very dear to Aizen, but looking at the shinigami group in front of them they could not guess who it was. The man was a damn good actor, because by now the shinigami were spread and running around yelling at one another like idiotic headless chicken. It was really funny to look at and Gin started snickering:

"Oh come on, already. Ya play' the fool enough. Come! Let's end this stupidity."

The only answer from the crowd of shinigami was silence interrupted by a chuckle that grew into full blown laughter. Now the shinigami could see who was the spy, as he shunpo-ed next to Aizen, grabbed his hand and shunpo-ed back to the group of Espada. The shinigami were looking with wide eyes and gapping mouths at the face of the one they least expected to betray them.

"Why ?" was what everyone yelled.

"Because I love Sousuke. I loved him and had been aiding his cause long before I even officially joined the Gotei Juusan." was the answer given to them.

"But you were always…I can't believe this…why did you betray me like this…why Yumi…weren't we best pals since before entering in the academy ?" asked a horror struck Ikkaku.

"Sorry…I lied. I joined the 11th division just to get a low profile seat from where I could help Sousuke and not be suspected easily. I mean who would think that one of the battle maniacs was actually a spy." calmly answered back a smiling Yumichika. "Even though I was almost caught red handed by Hisagi-san a while ago. I should thank you for not reporting me that particular time."

Now all the attention was immediately focused on the squirming Hisagi-san, who was at a loss about what to say. He did not think his name would be mentioned during a live treason. This would most certainly rise questions he could not answer and that will get him demoted at best, arrested and executed for a worst case scenario. The solution seemed to come from an unexpected person. She, managing to get next to him during the whole yelling and accusing act, grabbed his hand and ran towards Aizen. Of course it was ridiculous, because any shinigami could have easily caught them by using shunpo, but they managed to safely cross the distance between the two sides, since the captains and the rest of them were frozen solid from the betrayal and their brains could not understand what was happening. Even Hisagi had some questions as to why was Inoue dragging him to Aizen.

"Come, I know they will execute you because you chose to keep quiet and help a friend. I understand, Hisagi-san." explained the young girl.

"But why are you…?"

"Because I believe this side of the war is right. I talked to Yumichika-san and now I understand what their intentions are. I will explain later, but please until then, trust me."

"I will." assured her Hisagi, but not even him could understand why. How could this girl convince him to change sides so quickly ?

Looking back at the shinigami Aizen spoke:

"I see that there are still amongst you persons that do not know what side to chose. I advise you to pick now."

The shinigami were squirming, not knowing what to do. Some were glaring at Aizen, others were looking irresolutely. The one to break the ice was a surprise, it was Byakuya. He stepped in front of the group of shinigami and, while they thought he shall speak in their name to help them gain confidence and choose Soul Society, he brought out his sword in front of him and bowed to Aizen:

"I choose to serve you."

Silence enveloped the entire area. Rukia and the shinigami were looking like they might faint. They did not understand what had just happened. One of their best fighters, a captain and the head of a noble clan betrayed Soul Society, it was unthinkable, yet it was happening right before their own eyes. Meanwhile, even Aizen looked surprised for a moment, before smirking and addressing the noble man:

"I am curious to your reasons, but I shall not ask until we are alone. I know you are a quite secretive man, Byakuya, but I accept your services."

Byakuya joined Aizen, who noted that none from the group wished to join him anymore, so he ordered his Espada to retreat back to the palace. It was obvious the shinigami where not planning on fighting anymore, they looked utterly shaken by the events that took place today. They silently regrouped and left with their heads bowed and the Espada started cheering as the Garganta closed behind them. As much as this day was a disaster for the shinigami, it was a heavenly gift for the hollows. They accepted in their ranks more strong people and they could not wait to meet them properly.

"I believe heading to the throne room, for some explanations and introductions is necessary now."

_So I revealed the lover/ spy. How many of you guessed it was going to be Yumichika ?I left some clues after all. The part about Hisagi is just because I consider him strong and I quite like him, so I think he is badass enough to be on Aizen's side. Byakuya's reasons will be explained in the next chapter and so will be Aizen true motives. Until then, bye bye !( Gin style)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: Explanations

_Summary__: In this chapter Aizen explains his intentions towards the on-coming war, and Byakuya tells everyone why he betrayed Soul Society._

_**Author's note**__: I AM SO SORRY for the delay. I had a horrible case of author's block. Well not about the explanations, I wrote that part fairy quickly. The problem was what to write after them, so that the chapter was not too short. I solved the problem by adding a lemon scene. I apologize again for the delay, really I'm so sorry!_

**Normal POV**

After the Espada introduced themselves to their new allies, Aizen decided it was time everyone knew what he planned. He lived all his life surrounded by lies, but now it was time for truth to show its way into his life. He got up from his throne and descended among the rest of his followers:

"I believe we reached the point of no return. From now on, you will be told of my intentions and my plans towards the future of Hueco Mundo. I do not believe there is one of you who is old enough to remember how this world looked many centuries ago, when the shinigami were not so many and so powerful as today. I admit I have not lived in those times, but I have heard about them and read about them in the forbidden archives of Soul Society. It was before Yamamoto Genryuusai united the thirteen strongest shinigami and created what today are known as the thirteen squads of Seireitei. Back then Hueco Mundo was not a barren desert, it was full of life and lush with forests and rivers. Long ago there was even a sea here, but the shinigami did not like the fact that hollows lived such a comfortable life. They despised hollows, so they decided to destroy everything that represented Hueco Mundo. They locked the portal towards this realm and stopped the influx of souls. With no sinners to consume, the hollows had to either starve to death, or start to eat each other. As the hollows fought for their survival, the environment degraded to what we see today."

Aizen paused in the middle of his speech to observe the reactions of his audience. He was not disappointed to notice that both old and new allies were listening intently. Now that he stopped, they began to scowl. The new army he had created was truly thirsty for information about their objectives. They wanted to know what it was that they were going to fight for. And he understood them, so he continued :

"What I intend to do is to bring back Hueco Mundo to its former glory."

That one single sentence made a change in the atmosphere. His peers were no longer curious, they were shocked, then their amazement turned into grins that covered their faces. Now they had an objective and they will complete it. They ached to see what a beautiful place Hueco Mundo could become and those wishes could be seen in their eyes, which shone brilliantly.

"Now then, Kuchiki-san, I wish to know your motives. As nice as it is having you here amongst us, I do not seem to find one single reason as to why you have joined us."

"Because of Hisana."

"Your deceased wife. I do not understand ?"

"She was a commoner so the noble clans and Yamamoto opposed our marriage. I chose to ignore them and rebel against the foolish laws they imposed on us. A short while after our marriage, Hisana had suddenly gotten ill. Her sickness got more and more grave until she died. I was grief stricken with her death and I could not understand where did that disease come from. I put on a mask of loyalty towards Seireitei but in secret I started to investigate. The results of my fervent searches were horrifying. She had never been ill, Hisana was poisoned by the order of the nobles. Yamamoto had carried out their order with the help of the Shihouin clan's black ops in the 2nd division. That day I swore revenge, I promised myself I will do anything in my power to bring the nobles and the Soutaicho to their knees."

"I see…but what about Rukia-san ?"

"I brought Rukia into the Kuchiki clan because it was Hisana's last wish. She wanted to die knowing her sister was safe. Unfortunately, Rukia became another disappointment. She chose to serve Seireitei, knowing that it was them that killed her sister. She told me that day that she could not care less for a relative that was dead. She had valued Hisana just as much as a ticket that brought her in the noble world. She wanted to attain rank effortless and become the carrier of a rather famous name."

"Such effrontery. She deserves punishment just as much as any other shinigami that is against the new empire of Hueco Mundo. I am quite curious" said Aizen turning to look at Yumichika "Have you found others that are willing to aid our cause ?"

"I was able to make Unohana- taicho and Ukitake-taicho join. It is quite surprising them of all people would rebel against the Soutaicho, but they proved their loyalty, so I trust them. At the moment they are our agents behind the enemy lines."

"Unohana and Ukitake…hmm…surprising indeed"

The discussion continued for another hour or so, but Gin noticed Toushiro was tired. The young ex-captain refused to display such weakness and ask for a break in the debriefing meeting, but it was obvious he was barely standing on his feet. Gin was sure Aizen noticed as well and all it took to get a break was a look in the man general direction. The meeting was postponed until the next day. Before they left the meeting hall though, Toshiro wobbled to Aizen and asked him to release the illusion put on him. Aizen was surprised that he had forgotten, but to him it looked as if Toshiro was pregnant. It was understandable though, his illusions did not affect himself.

All of the Espada knew about Toshiro's pregnancy, but suddenly seeing him wobble like a penguin was surprising for the 'new recruits'. They were gapping like fishes out of water, only Byakuya seemed to remain passive and calm, but a slight widening of his eyes betrayed his curiosity. After being asked a thousand questions, Toshiro managed to get them to calm down enough to explain everything. He told them about his relationship with Gin and about his children, the twin that will be coming in this world in a few months. The shinigami congratulated him and then they slowly departed from the meeting hall one by one, until only Toshiro, Gin and Aizen with Yumichika remained.

"Well, guess we gonna see ya tomorrow." said Gin as he lifted the now almost sleeping Toshiro in his arms and shunpoed to their private chambers.

"So, when are we going to have children, Sousuke ? You keep promising them to me for two centuries now, but it looks like little Gin grew up and had kids before you."

"Now, now, Yumichika, let us talk about children after the war."

"That is so like you, Sousuke. Keep on delaying, always keep on delaying."

Seeing Yumichika pout and turn away from him to leave made Aizen grab his wrist, spun him around and embrace him. Yumichika was shorter than him so he could easily put his chin on top of the beautiful shinigami's head.

**Aizen POV**

His lover is really beautiful, he had a body built to offer pleasure, both to the eye and to another one's body. He was slim, but not overly so, delicate looing, but having just the right amount of muscles to make him strong and to also to give him the most shapely body structure anyone could wish for. His big purple eyes and his flowing black hair give him a somewhat feminine appearance. The fact that Yumichika was currently pressing up against him did not help his thoughts stay clean and pure. He wanted to ravish his lover, make him beg for more, pound him into the nearest wall. And he planned on doing just that.

**Normal POV**

Aizen pushed him against the wall, his eyes a bright, animalistic brown. And Yumichika liked it. Sousuke brought his head swooping down to the pale man's neck, his lips grazing lightly his skin. Yumichika arched to the cool, moist sensation. He wanted this unrestrained man in front of him, so he brought his hands to the front of Aizen's uniform. His fingertips brushed Sousuke's hot skin, and a surge of reiatsu erupted from the powerful man's body. He tilted his head back and snarled possessively. Yumichika always liked sex when it was rough.

The meeting room's lights were so dark and fleeting that no one was aware of the two men, one pressed against the wall, the other with his legs on either side of him and pressed against him very erotically. The way clothes were being shed was going unnoticed too...Even so, one must have been stupid if he did not fled when faced with such a scene, especially coming from the lord of the palace.

Aizen's shihakusho was off, his body seeming more taunt, the muscles more pronounced and the skin even hotter. Yumichika looked into his fiery brown eyes, the deception that was in them. And wondered how Aizen saw him right now.

Aizen had made his way down Yumichika's neck and when he came to the covering of orange material over his chest, he growled in the back of his throat. With one quick swipe, his nails cut through the material without hurting his lover. The brown haired man let his hands cascade up and down Yumichika's ribcage, making him want Sousuke even more.

"...Sousuke..."

Aizen growled again and smirked as Yumichika grinded his hips into his own. Both their bodies were radiating in sexual tension that had to be resolved. The smaller man was already completely aroused at this point, making his hakama a bit uncomfortable; Aizen felt his own erection growing as well.

"Come here." he rasped, grabbing Yumichika around the waist and leading him through the many halls until they reached Aizen's bedroom. Sousuke's powerful surging reiatsu levels were leaving a clear path, whether the other hollows present even realized or not. Upon reaching said room and dragging the black haired man with him, he slammed the door behind him, making it shudder on its hinges.

There was no need to turn the light on. Both men were so aroused they were emitting reiatsu in strong waves; Aizen's was a brilliant violet color , Yumichika's vibrantly green. Their hakama were very fast disregarded and Sousuke brought his teeth to the hem of Yumichika's boxers, tugging them down with his teeth. They too, were tossed aside at the same time as Yumi had managed to tug down Aizen's.

"You are mine." Sousuke rasped as he brought his body down to meet Yumichika's, who had his arms wrapped around Aizen's neck, pulling his face to his. Aizen brought his mouth to Yumichika's, meeting him in a fierce kiss. His tongue pushed into the smaller man's mouth, exploring his mouth. Yumichika felt limp, he wrapped his legs around Aizen's waist, ignoring the fire like heat coming from his body.

"Don't make me wait to long." Yumichika managed to smirk as Aizen's mouth pulled away from his own, his tongue running over his teeth. Sousuke's eyes narrowed even more, if possible and with the wild look in his eyes, he appeared positively untamed.

"I'll make you scream my name." He swore and without warning pushed himself into Yumichika. His eyes widened and he gasped loudly. The feeling of Sousuke digging himself inside him was incomparable to anything else. But he didn't wait for the other one to adjust, rather he started pounding into him rapidly.

"No, Sousuke not so fa-A-ast!" Yumichika's voice was wavering from the rush of pain, pleasure, and lust coursing through his veins. Every nerve felt like a live wire in his body.

"Breath Yumi..." he rumbled from deep in his chest, brown eyes quickly meeting purple ones as he pushed even deeper in him. A breath of hot air escaped from between Aizen's teeth and brushed over Yumichika's chest. Yumichika arched his whole back in response and Sousuke leered.

"If you're reacting so passionately to one breath, imagine if I actually tried to..." he trailed off, concentrating on increasing his tempo. His muscles strained on either side of Yumichika, his legs helping him spur his body forward. The purple eyed man's nails dug into Aizen's back, but they hardly even left a mark on his well muscled back. Yumichika's muscles were contracting around Sousuke's cock inside him, and with every thrust he felt himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge.

"Let it go Yumichika, scream my name when you do..."  
Yumichika felt his muscles contracting, Sousuke throbbing in him pushing him closer to the edge. He was clinging by his fingertips as if he were afraid to fall. Aizen took one of his hands and trailed his fingers down Yumichika's chest.

"I won't let you go Yumi. I promise."

Yumichika felt safe, he felt reminded that his lover never went back on his promises. Despite the fact that they were presently against the bedroom's wall, not having quite reached the bed in their hurry and still having rough, hot sex. Yet, he felt that nothing could happen to him.

Aizen brought the hand that had been trailing down to Yumichika's cock, wrapping his hand around it and sliding his hand up and down rhythmically. The purple eyed man arched his head back, his Adam's apple quivering, and his eyes closing. Every stroke forced a gasp of air to escape from Yumichika's lungs. Sweat glistened over his body, outlining his chest.

"S-s-SOUSUKE!" he gasped, begging for a pick up in the pace, he was so close and yet he went tortuously slow. Aizen grinned, sweat dripping from his forehead and he whispered tauntingly:

"Yumichika...I'm not just Sousuke."

Yumichika, knowing what the man's god sized ego wanted, would normally never comply. But since he needed to orgasm, he relented.

"Sou-suke...sama."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you Yumi-"

"SOUSUKE-SAMA!"

Aizen smirked and let out a dry laugh in triumph. Gripping Yumichika a little tighter, he began sliding up and down his shaft all the way to where the coarse hairs tickled against his fist. He pounded even harder into the smaller man, using his arm for leverage over his body, now shaking from excitement. Aizen's own breathing was coming out in deeper, more frantic intervals.

"Yumi...I'm-"

But Yumichika just nodded and tightened his grip around Aizen's neck.

"Me too S-Sousuke-sama...SOUSUKE!"

Aizen gasped and with one more thrust, he felt himself releasing into Yumichika who came at the same time; the sticky whiteness covered Sousuke's hand and palm. The black haired man stiffened slightly as Aizen's own cum quickly spread into him. Aizen's body shuddered almost violently from the intensity of his orgasm, but the shaking made Yumichika wrap his legs tighter around his waist; he was pressed so close to his lover that there was no space between their bodies. The heat from Aizen's erection was still throbbing, but at a less intense level. Yumichika sighed in ecstasy.

Aizen, once he had completely released into Yumichika went soft and pulled out. Yumichika took in a quick sharp breath, he was feeling a tad bit raw down there, but he was not surprised when Sousuke placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Aizen nuzzled into his lover's neck, resting his weight on Yumichika's stomach. Yumichika sighed and whispered into the shimmering brown orbs.

"Sousuke, I...I couldn't stop thinking about you when we were apart. I'm nothing without you. I'm yours."

"Yumi, I swear, I will protect you. Always and...forever."

That sentence was the last Yumichika heard as he fell asleep, there on the wall, with his legs wrapped around his lover's hips and Aizen holding him up. Upon seeing his loved one so exhausted, Aizen gently turned him sideways and lifted him bridal style. He carried him to his bed and joined Yumichika.

_**Author's note**_: I hope you liked this chapter. If anyone has suggestion of what might happen, please tell me. Oh ! And I apologize again for the delay. Sorry !


End file.
